Painkillers and sexual remarks
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: Dixon on painkillers leads to some interesting outcomes. Was a one shot that turned into a 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

"He's pretty dosed up to the max at the moment so you'll be lucky if you get anything out of him and anything you do get might not make a lot of sense, the painkillers…they were pretty strong," Rosita explained to Carol as they walked down the hall and stopped at the door Daryl was behind.

"It's alright, I'm sure I can handle it," Carol reassured as her hand went to the handle, "thanks Rosita."

"No worries, holler if he seems to be in more pain, I know the stubborn bastard won't ask but if he seems like he needs it I'll get him some more painkillers."

"Will do," Carol said before opening the door and promptly shutting it behind her. She couldn't wait to see if he was okay any longer, she damn near had a heart attack after she'd heard Daryl's run had gone bad, luckily other than a broken knee he was fine.

Daryl's eyes were struggling to open as the sound of the door woke him, he looked groggy as hell and honestly Carol felt bad for waking him.

"Hey you," Carol spoke, walking over to stand over him at the bedside.

Daryl's eyes followed the voice beside him, his eyes landing on Carol. His face broke into a lopsided smile as his eyes raked her form.

"Hey baby," he drawled up at her with a sly smile on his face.

Carol lifted her hand to her face to hide a snort that came out, "how you feeling?"

He paused for a moment, his eyes travelling to her breasts and back up to meet her eyes, she attempted to conceal the furious blush that grew on her face, these drugs seemed to make him a bit looser clearly.

"Oh I'd say I'm feelin' much better, much better now you're here," he was grinning like a Cheshire cat now and quite frankly Carol was feeling nervous. Where had this confidence been before? She wasn't too sure how to take this, how to respond, he'd always made it so easy to tease him but drugged up Daryl was a whole other ball game.

"Okay tiger," she chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed, "you in any pain?"

"Honestly?" he questioned, his face earnest.

Carol nodded, grateful his underlying sexual tone had gone, worried that he might actually admit to being in pain.

"Well I got this major throbbing going on in my dick right now-"

Carol's eyes widened, her mouth opening at his words.

"Okay!" she interrupted going to stand up, "that's quite enough out of you."

He surprised her by moving quickly, pulling her forcefully back onto him.

"Fucking hell Daryl!" she exclaimed, sitting back upright so her weight wasn't on him.

"That's what you'll be saying tonight," he slurred, his smirk challenging, the way he was talking was making him sound like his brother.

Her head shook as she let a small laugh out, it's all she could manage at this point.

"You need to rest up," Carol plowed on, she was going to get through a conversation with him, "Rosita will come later to give you more meds."

Daryl stuck his tongue out in disgust at that, "nah I don't want her, I want you, want you in a whole lot of ways," he raised his brows at her, sucking at his teeth.

If he wasn't so god damn gorgeous when he did that she may of told him where to go shove that idea, but as it goes he was just that gorgeous…and high.

"I'm sure you do Pookie," she said standing up moving swiftly away this time.

He reached out for her and almost whined when he couldn't grasp her.

"No none of that," Carol laughed, "I'll be back in the morning, maybe then your meds would of worn off."

"Yeah, maybe, but this hard-on is here to stay," he grunted darkly, glaring up at her.

Carol stared at him for a moment more before she turned to exit the room, "just you wait till morning Dixon."

"Not sure I can," he winked at her getting a knowing smirk from Carol.

"Good night Daryl," she called loudly before she shut the door behind her, god he was going to regret that conversation in the morning.

The next morning came and Carol was eager to visit him before Rosita dosed him up again, much to his dismay.

She knocked lightly before letting herself in when she got no response.

He was slouched up in bed, looking sluggish from the lack of painkillers and probably lack of sleep to go with it, she knew he hated being cooped up like this.

In her hand she held a plate of food knowing he wasn't going to request anyone to get him food throughout the day.

"Morning," she said cheerily, taking the same seat she had yesterday.

"Hey," he grunted quietly. His face was already red showing he remembered last night alright, this was going to be fun.

"Sleep well?" she asked, putting the plate of food down on the table next to him.

"Yeah, spose," he answered shortly, avoiding eye contact.

She twirled a untucked strand of hair around her finger before grinning at him, much like he had the night before.

"You feeling better today?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, pains dull but don't really notice it half the time," he said picking at the food she'd left for him.

"Good, good," she sighed, "so no throbbing dick?"

Daryl choked on the bread in his mouth, spraying crumbs all over the bed.

"I, uh, yeah, bout that," he stuttered, "I'm sorry, uh, it's the- the, it's the damn medication, ain't letting Rosita give me no more of that, that person, uh, well, y'know, wasn't- it weren't me."

Carol's eyes sparkled with mischief, "oh, so that man in here yesterday, the one who told me he wanted me in a _whole_ lot of ways, that, uh, that wasn't you?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "sure as hell looked like you."

Daryl's face couldn't possibly get redder, he literally wanted the ground to swallow him whole and end this, there was no possible way it could get worse.

"Shame too, was just coming here to take you up on that offer, but I mean since it wasn't you…"

Carol paused as she watched his eyes widen but his body shrink further and further down into the bed.

Daryl couldn't muster the strength to even talk as she burst out into laughter and stood up.

"I need to get going, but I'll be back later, maybe that handsome confident man will be back again and I might get lucky eh? Here's to hoping," she said shooting him a wink as she went to the door.

"Oh he'll be back," Daryl murmured just loud enough for her to hear him as she shut the door behind her, the blush creeping back into her face.


	2. Chapter 2

She came back later like she said she would. Honestly she wasn't sure which version of Daryl she wanted to face, the drugged up sex crazed man, or the slightly adorable fumbling awkward mess. She wondered if there was any truth to what he'd said last night or if it was just the drugs speaking, wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Carol knocked lightly before letting herself in, preparing herself for whatever state Daryl would be in. It didn't surprise her to find him up and out of bed, stood over by the window he turned and smiled at her.

"You should be resting," she scolded lightly, "you shouldn't be putting any weight on it yet."

"Rosita topped me up," he said grinning slowly, "due some more soon though."

"Oh, okay, so what mood are we in now? I do I get the pleasure of meeting the oh-so-charming man from last night, or do I get that kinda cute shy guy I got this morning?" she teased as he hopped back to his bed.

Daryl thought for a moment, "somewhere in between? I'm not sure, my heads a bit fuzzy but the pain kinda brings me in'n'out."

Carol nodded, sitting next to him on the bed, "the many colors of Daryl Dixon, not sure which is my favourite."

Daryl snorted at that, "damn knew which one I liked."

She smiled raising a brow in question, "really, which one was that?"

He scoffed at her, "ain't tellin' you that, you'd think I was a creep."

"So it was sexual crazed Daryl? I don't think you're a creep, I am curious to know why though?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "dunno, just…liked his confidence is all."

Carol hummed an approval, her eyes glittering at him, "me too."

"Stop," he grunted, a smile playing on his lips, "he was a bit much right?"

"I don't know," Carol sighed, "I wouldn't have objected to him having his way with me."

Daryl flushed red, "you gotta stop teasing."

"Who says I'm teasing?" she challenged, a dangerous look in her eye.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Carol, I've still got drugs in my system, don't make me say something you and I will both regret."

This is where he let her know he wasn't attracted to her like that, that the teasing really did make him uncomfortable. Even though she could play it off as a joke it would sting, a lot. She didn't want to know what he had to say and she did, curiosity will always win though.

"Like what?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Daryl sighed and looked at her like he was going to tell her something but didn't really want to and had no choice in the matter.

"The reason you gotta stop teasing," he began, here came the fuzzy head again, anything he was thinking was going to come out and he had no control over it, "is cause I want nothin' more than to take you up on those damn offers, just too fuckin' awkward to do it, that's why I liked drugged up Daryl, got balls."

Carol's jaw went slack, of all the things she thought he might say she couldn't have been further wrong.

"I…" she started, what did she say? She didn't know. Was this still the drugs talking, were the drugs actually speaking his mind? He seemed pretty earnest about it, that familiar blush rising up his neck at his confession.

"You ain't gotta say nothin'," he mumbled, "don't expect nothin' from you, shouldn't 've told you."

"Its just- um, is this Daryl talking or the drugs? Cause I'm not putting myself out there for you to regret this in the morning. You've said yourself you regret telling me that before you even came out with it."

Carol looked down at her hands in her lap, this conversation had quickly gone from light to very serious and right now she was wanting to flee the situation.

"The drugs make it easier," he sighed, "easier to say what's actually on my mind. Just couldn't say it without them, it's true though."

Carol stayed silent for a long while, her face searching out his, waiting for him to look up at her.

Eventually he coyly did, peering up through his bangs, his expression so pained it made her heart ache.

She didn't think about her next actions knowing it would make her falter. She took his face in her hands and planted her mouth firmly against his, his speed to respond surprising her when he began to drink her in, his lips exploring her own. She was the one with the fuzzy head now, everything around her was a blur of heat all she could see was red as she felt his hands tangle in her hair.

This was all short lived though as the door swung open a whistle of approval sounded behind her.

Instinctively she jumped off fleeing to the other side of the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Daryl muttered, pulling the cover over his head.

"Looks like we got ourselves a party in here," Abraham bellowed laughing to himself.

Carol's hands went up slowly to cover her face as she resisted to urge to laugh, scream and cry all at the same time.

"I just came to give the boy his meds didn't realize he was in the middle of having a physical," Abe winked, placing the tablets on the side.

"Stay safe kids," he chuckled before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They were now sat in silence, like two awkward ass teenagers who'd just had their first kiss.

Carol looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs back and forth, not yet daring a glance at Daryl who was still firmly tucked into bed, his eyes also adverted to anywhere that wasn't her.

"I didn't-" she blurted as her head snapped up, stopping herself when she wasn't sure what she could say to make this any better.

He looked up at her as she sat with her mouth now gaping open, watching the cogs turn in her head.

"It was-" she stopped again, _fuck_ , _stop trying t_ o _talk._

Carol realized she was closer than she would of liked to have been to him, she chose to sit back on the bed but the regret was quickly sinking in.

"It was what?" Daryl asked quietly, lifting himself up in bed, his voice low and husky, "an accident?"

"No," she said a beat too quickly and a tone too harshly.

She looked shocked at her own confession as she took a deep breath, "I mean, I- um, I'm…I'm sorry."

She let her gaze travel to meet his now, his eyes already trained on her. She could see his meds had all but worn off, the discomfort on his face obvious, although that may just have be due to the situation.

"Don't be," he grunted simply, his eyes still fixated on hers.

Her expression turned to a confused one as she tried to work out what that meant.

He could see it written on her face and give a breathy snort of a laugh. He wanted to tell her she could continue right where they left off but that wasn't him, that was a different Daryl, one that was in those tablets across the room.

He was going to give something a go, at least, he didn't want her to feel like he was unhappy with what she did, because he really wasn't.

"I ain't sorry," he said throatily.

Carol bit down on her lip at this confession, more to prevent her saying anything before thinking.

"You're not?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He shook his head slowly, "and this ain't the drugs talkin'."

Her face fell into a frown as she tried to work out what this meant, did he want her to do it again? Was he happy just to let it go as a one time thing? Did he like her half as much as she liked him? Fuck her head hurt, she was going to need some of his damn drugs in a minute.

It's like he could read her like a book, he observed as she furrowed her brow in deep thought, processing his words. It was comical really but he didn't have it in him to laugh because the sad reality of it was he wasn't able to answer the questions on her mind. He knew the answers, yes he absolutely wanted to do it again, and again, and again, but fuck if he could get the words out to tell her that directly. There was only so much he could manage and asking her to kiss again was not in his capability.

Fuck, he could see her reverting into herself, residing herself to the fact that he could never want her like that.

God dammit he needed to do this, it wasn't fair that his emotional incompetence was causing her to believe she wasn't fucking everything to him.

He squeezed his eyes shut briefly as he let words come out of his mouth, any words that would let her know exactly what he meant.

"C'mere."

It's all he managed before his eyes opened again his stare was met with hers.

"What?" she asked.

"Ya heard me," he spoke softly, gauging her reaction.

Her breathing had becoming heavier as she sat there his words sinking in.

Slowly but surely she moved forwards, her breath hitching as her hands splayed out on his chest.

Her eyes were constantly searching his for reassurance which at this point was all he was able to give her because damn his mouth had gone dry.

Daryl's hand came up to gently curl around the side of her face, his touch acting as an anchor for her as she continued forward in an almost painfully slow movement. His thumb bravely came out to run across her bottom lip, softly pulling it open.

Carol stopped breathing and immediately it felt like her chest was going to burst from lack of oxygen. She let out a puff of air that Daryl felt hot on his face, the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

There was literally inches between them now and any previous awkwardness had been forgotten. Carol's hands effortlessly slid from his chest to the side of his neck, her nails applying a pressure to the back of his head.

Daryl's mouth didn't feel dry anymore, it was practically watering for her, his fingers were now travelling back to their earlier position, curling into her hair making Carol shiver at the contact.

Carol poked out her tongue out to wet her lips that did it for him, all of his resolved crumbling.

He head tipped forward to close the gap between them, his mouth seeking out hers, her lips molding against his perfectly. He took his time to explore, having no intention of stopping so suddenly this time around. Her mouth was hot and fervent against his, letting out a small moan every time he ran the tip of his tongue along the inside of the bottom of her lip. Her nails were biting into the back of his neck now and he liked it more than he should have. His hand that wasn't tangled in her hair was now feeling the dip of her waist and the swell of her hip as he gripped on there, his fingers pressing into the small of her back.

Her lips were tingling with adrenaline, every kiss sent another shock through her body. This was not where she thought they'd end up again but fuck if she was complaining, she would stay like this forever if he let her.

He pushed himself further up, wanting to pull her in close but of course he had to jolt his knee in the process. It made him pull away in shock, hissing at the pain the shot up his leg.

Carol jumped at the sudden lose of contact but quickly realized why.

"Daryl," she yelped springing up and pacing to the other side of the room where his painkillers has been previously forgotten.

"S'fine," he squirmed willing for the pain to stop.

"Bullshit," she retorted, "here."

She thrust a glass of water at him and a cup full of different drugs.

He held the drugs away from himself in disgust.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice now calmer.

He sighed before looking up at her.

"Don't wanna take them, just," he took a deep breath before continuing, "wanna be with you."

Her face broke out in a smile at that, "you are with me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah but I will be," he muttered taking the first tablet.

"It's not forever," she sympathized pouting at him.

"Yeah well don't go holdin' me to anything he says, I ain't accountable for it," he grumbled, his face breaking out into a small smile as he went to take the last pill.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, as intrigued as I am to see what this guy has to say for himself I think I have my eye on a different Daryl Dixon," she teased.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" he asked grinning up at her.

"This one," she replied her fingers intertwining with his, watching as his eyes began to grow heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

He passed out not long after, it was hardly surprising, whatever they'd given him was damn strong and he was barely able to make out coherent words before his eyes finally shut and the deep sleep began. The problem was she now had the time to process what had just happened and the man he would evidently wake up to be some time soon. Given the situation she's not so sure she could resist his advances, but would it be wrong to act on them? To let herself be seduced by a man who was high off his face, no control over what he was saying or doing. But then he did say these was just things he was never able to say to her without the drugs…so at least it made what he was saying true, so that made it okay right? Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong, she would not allow herself to do anything while he was in this state, he was embarrassed as it was without her playing along and doing things he probably wasn't ready to do. No she would resist, despite the strong urges she was currently feeling she wanted the more reserved, sweet Daryl, the Daryl she'd fallen in love with over the years- wait _love_? She didn't love him right? She couldn't? Oh god let's not open up that door.

Carol sat now ringing her hands together as she let her mind work through the notions, she firmly pushed the love thought to the back of her mind, to be explored at a later date and focused on the current situation. She allowed the fact that she and Daryl had kissed sink in, a smile creeping across her face, her hands stilling. She didn't worry about where they were going next with this, she knew they were on the same level, had been for a while, just neither one realized it.

God she was going have to show some self-restraint when he woke up though, she really wasn't done where they last finished off her body currently feeling like a tightly coiled spring. His lips on hers woke something within her that she thought had died a long time ago back from when she was with Ed. Not this feeling wasn't a very much welcome one but damn it was inconvenient.

Focusing on something else her eyes adverted to watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, his faced relaxed replacing the usual intense expression that was there. She wasn't sure how long she sat there and watched him, without sounded too creepy, burning his features into her memory. Although it's not that she could ever forget his face but it was refreshing seeing him so calm.

Eventually he began to stir, the medicines sedation effect beginning to wear off as he struggled to open his eyes, squinted as he adjusted to the dim light in the room.

Once he'd blinked it out his eyes were drawn to Carol's movement, an easy smile growing on his face as he realized who it was.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Carol greeted grinning back at him.

"God you're beautiful," he responded giving her a gaze that could only be described as wonder.

She didn't mean to but she a let a laugh out loud as he sat up fully, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

She used her fingertips to move the hair out of his eyes before passing him his glass of water, "here drink up."

He complied but his eyes never left her body, drinking her in as he drained the glass.

"C'mere," he said once more only this time with a lot more confidence, his hands reaching out to her hips.

"Oh no you don't," she said briskly moving away, desperately trying to keep her distance, "we're not doing that again."

Daryl looked hurt, "why not?"

"Because, Pookie," she said coming forward to squeeze his cheeks lightly in her hand, "you're high as a kite and you're in no fit state to be doing any sort of physical activity."

"Fuckin' try me," he muttered grumbling to himself, "give you the damn ride of your life."

Carol's face flushed red at that, "Daryl!"

"It's true, give me just five minutes baby, promise I'll have you screaming by the end of it," he drawled back winking at her.

Carol covered her own face with her hands, she couldn't deal with this, not now, why did he have to act like this now?

"I know you're thinkin' 'bout it," he smirked darkly, grasping her hips while she was off guard.

She let out a gasp of surprise as he pulled her between his legs, her hands falling to his shoulders for support as he looked up at her, brow raised with the same dark smirk still there.

"Daryl your leg," Carol urged through a whisper as she looked at what must have been an uncomfortable angle for him.

"Can't feel it none," he murmured back, he stare not leaving her as it ran down the length of her body and back up.

She bit her lip as his eyes met hers again, god she wanted to kiss him but it would be selfish of her, she couldn't do that.

"Why'd you laugh when I called you beautiful?" he asked in a serious tone.

Carol held her breath as she thought of an answer, his fingertips now playing circles on her hips.

"Because," she breathed, "because I don't believe that, if it takes for you to be high to say it then honestly I'm not sure what truth can be behind it."

God this had gotten serious quickly.

Daryl's face turned into a frown as he gripped her hips tighter and pulled himself up.

"Daryl stop-" she began trying to sit him back down.

"No you stop," he retorted pulling her flush against him, arms wrapping around her, "now you listen to me, from the day I met you I knew you was beautiful whether my redneck ass knew it or not. Over the years I've known you you've become the most beautiful woman I've ever known, inside and out. Now just cause some hick didn't have the balls to tell you that when he was off drugs doesn't make it a damn bit less true, okay? You're so beautiful, don't you dare believe any less of yourself."

Carol wanted to cry, never had anyone said something like that to her and it meant so much coming from him, his was the only approval she'd ever need. She blinked back the tears as she wound her arms tightly round his neck, her face buried into his chest. He returned the hug just as tightly and as beautiful as this moment was she could still feel his hardened erection clear as day against her thigh. She drew back giving him soft lingering kiss, her lips trying to leave his but failing as she felt his move against hers. His teeth cautiously grazing her bottom lip, nipping on it slightly before she lost herself, her tongue taking a mind of its own and delving in. This was bad, she should probably stop, only, she really didn't want to stop. His tongue was caressing hers in such a way it got an involuntary moan out of her, muffled by his lips hot on hers. As his hands began travelling up her shirt she knew enough was enough. Reluctantly she took his hands sliding them out of her shirt the same time her mouth left his.

The same hurt expression cast over his face, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," she said smiling at him, "I just want to take this at your pace."

"But this is-"

"Not this Daryl," she interrupted again, "he wouldn't have been nearly so obvious about his erection," she raised a knowing brow at him before chuckling.

"You need to rest, I'll come back in a bit and we'll see if you're so eager then shall we?"

He huffed as she helped him sit down, pulling the covers over his leg, "y'know this is a real dick move."

"How so?" she asked with amusement, refilling his water and putting on his bedside table.

"Y'know how," he glowered, "y'know I've got hardass erection, practically fuckin' bursting out my pants and you're choosin' to leave me high and dry."

She laughed as she drew his curtains shut, "is that so? Well Mr Dixon I was never informed that it was my job to deal with your budding erections."

"You make the mess you clean it up," he grumbled, "common fuckin' courtesy."

"I'll be sure to make a note for next time," she grinned walking over the door.

"Just you wait," he grunted in her direction.

"Wait for what exactly?" she questioned curiously.

"I'm gonna go down on you, nice and slow, work you up until you feel like you're about to explode from the pressure and when you finally tell me not to stop and that you're close, I'm gonna fuckin' roll over and go to sleep."

Carol's eyes widen at his crude threat, her teeth clamping down on her lower lip at the images he was painting, the drugs really hit him up hard this time. She couldn't believe the words had even come out of his mouth, never in a million years had Carol expected him to say that.

She shook her head resisting to say anything in response.

"Sleep well Daryl," she called as she went to close the door, her face too red to even look back.

"You'll be back, we all know you're gagging for a bit of the Dixon," he called back confidently getting a loud chuckle out of Carol as she went to calm down for their next encounter.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Carol came back when she finally felt she had her hormones in check, that man was a force to be reckoned with. Quietly she opened the door, not wanting to disturb him if he'd gone back to sleep, but of course he hadn't.

She drew in breath as his eyes took her in, waiting for what Daryl she was going to be faced with now. She prayed it wasn't the horny Daryl again, a woman could only resist so many advances. Coming to sit at the side of the bed she waited for him to speak first and adjust herself accordingly.

He looked up at her with bright eyes, giving her a soft smile as he took her hand from her lap, kissing each fingertip lightly before bringing her knuckles up to press against his mouth.

"You came back," he murmured against her skin, letting his eyes drift close for a moment.

"Yeah," she said softly, her chest tightening when he looked back up at her, such adoration and love in his eyes.

"Missed you," he said pulling her hand away from his mouth but not letting it go.

She let her thumb brush across his knuckles before responding, "missed you too."

He shifted so he was sat upright, his mouth close to hers, nerves kicked up in Carol's stomach, god she wanted him.

He looked to her eyes for confirmation before tilting his head upwards, his lips pressed against hers. Carol's eyes fluttered close as she felt his hand snake around her neck, her own lips now moving against his. This kiss was different to the first two, it wasn't rushed and fervent but soft and curious, yet the desperation on both their parts was still evident. Her tongue yielded against his as his hands skimmed down the soft contours of her body, stopping when he got to her hips, his fingers massaging light circles there.

She let this continue for a few moments more before she reluctantly pulled back, watching a soft smile playing on his lips as he kept his grip on her neck. She smiled back pressing one more quick kiss to his lips.

He let the pad of his thumb trace across the corner of her jaw his eyes wondering to examine her features before finally going back to meet hers.

"Love you, y'know that?" he drawled huskily, watching as her lips parted slightly at his confession.

She took a moment before responding, "Daryl you're just high-"

"Nah," he interrupted pressing his finger to her lips to silence her, "I love you, have done for a long time, drugs ain't doin' nothin' to haze those feelin's."

Her face broke into a smile at his words as he dropped his finger from her lips, his gaze suddenly very concentrated at the hands now in his lap.

"You don't gotta say it back, I don't expect-"

"I love you Daryl," she cut him off her hands cupping his face to look up at her, "I really really do."

His mouth twitched at the edges, his own smile forming across his face.

"Really?"

She nodded before pulling him forward to kiss her once more, letting the weight of their words translate into it as the kiss quickly deepened. God he'd never get tired of this, would do this all day if she let him, but of course all good things must come to an end.

She pulled away breathless, her lips red and swollen, a blush across her cheeks.

Daryl could feel his tired body protest against him as he fought to stay awake, his senses had never felt more alive but physically his body was failing him.

"Stay with me?" he asked no louder than a murmured request.

"Of course," she replied seeing his tired eyes growing heavy. Without hesitation, she kicked off her shoes, laying so her back was pressed against his side

He turned so his body so it curved against hers, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. He nuzzled his face into the side of her warm neck and he felt her giggle beneath him as his whiskers tickled her.

He smiled against her skin, his arm coming over to wrap securely around her waist, her hand moving to rest over his as she intertwined their fingers, both falling into the best sleep they'd had in a long time.


End file.
